They Were Imaginary
by lovvegood81
Summary: "I'm gonna call you Dragon." She said giggling across the room at him. "I'm going to call you Helen." He said smiling up at her cinnamon brown eyes. (Rated T to be safe. May be raised later) NOT abandoned.
1. Crawley and Wiltshire

**Hey guys, its Michelle. I know I should really be working on Forever Lost. Forever Gone. (Go check it out!) But if you didn't see from my profile and the summary, I will NOT abandon it, I am just currently having temporary writers block, and cannot think of how to put the next part. Meanwhile, this idea popped into my head, and I decided to act upon it! It is another Dramione story, as that is my favorite ship.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

Hermione woke up and called out to her room.

"I'm up!"

In a squeaky 6 year old voice. On the far side of her room, she saw a shimmery glimmer as a young boy who looked about 6, with pale transparent skin, platinum blond hair, and striking silver eyes woke up, and looked over at her before smiling.

"Hi Helen."

He said shyly, using the nickname he had for her since they were 2.

"Hi! I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

He replied, before gliding through the floor and down to the kitchen.

"Did you say something Hermione, dear?"

She heard from the doorway. Her mother, Emma Granger, stood there the door open, with a worried look on her face.

"Yes mom, I was just saying that I was up to Dragon."

Hermione replied to her mother. She just smiled and nodded aware that her daughter had an invisible friend that she for some reason named 'Dragon'. She never saw the 'friend' but her daughter would throw a fit if Dragon didn't come with them everywhere.

*5 years later*

"Dragon hurry up, we are going to be late!"

Hermione yelled up the stairs in her 11 year old bossy tone.

"I'm coming, just wait a second while I fix my hair."

He replied back with his snarky attitude, before he floated back through the ceiling onto the ground, and went straight through the couch to sit down next to her.

"I'm here, Helen."

He said to her with a smirk.

"Fix your hair. Yeah right. More like be an annoying git. We have to go to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies. I got my letter just yesterday. I can't believe I'm going to a school for magic in 2 weeks!"

She said to him, very excited.

"Yeah. You'll have tons of fun there, with all of your new friends."

He said in a sad a solemn tone.

"Oh Dragon! Don't you worry. You are going to whatever school I go to with me. You know I wouldn't just leave you here! You're my best friend! And even if I do make more friends, I'll still have you! I wouldn't just ignore you!"

She said, reassuring his fears of being left behind.

"I know Helen. It's just worry. But any ways, let's go to this 'Diagon Alley' now!"

He said, cheering her up once again, before they headed out the door and into the car.

*5 years earlier, in a different place*

Draco woke up to laughter and giggles coming from the other side of the room. He looked over to see his friend Helen laughing at a little stuffed giraffe in her arms. She was making it swing like a trapeze artist. Over, and under, with flips, and all kind of stuff. He sat there, watching her, for a few minutes before a small laugh escaped his lips. Which caused her to look over with her cinnamon tan, transparent skin, cinnamon brown eyes, and warm brown bushy hair.

"Hi Dragon."

She said to him, using the nickname she had picked up from his mother. His name was Draco, which was the dragon constellation, so it made sense.

"Hi Helen."

He responded.

"Draco, honey! Breakfast is ready!"

He heard someone trill from the doorway. It was his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, regal as always.

"Coming mother."

He replied to her, causing her to nod and walk out the door.

"Ready Helen?"

He asked. After seeing her nod, he said:

"Ok. I'll see you down at the breakfast table."

She disappeared through the floor, as he raced out of his room to meet her.

*4 years later*

Draco had just left Helen in the garden to let her explore and wander around the plants before seeking out his mother.

"Mother."

He said to her once he found her.

"Yes, Draco dear? What is wrong?"

She replied in a concerned voice.

"It's just… I have this friend. She is really pretty and we are best friends. She has warm chocolate bushy hair, and cinnamon eyes, and her skin is really tan, and she is just so beautiful. I don't know what to do!"

He said with concern and need in his voice.

"Oh honey, how did you meet this girl? I don't remember you ever leaving the house without your father or I, or one of your friends."

His mother replied with a question in her voice.

"She showed up in my room when I was 2. You see, she is transparent."

He explained. His mother just stared.

*1 year later*

Draco was running through his house, yelling someone's name.

"Helen! Helen! Where did you go?"

' _This house is so large she could have disappeared anywhere"'_

He thought that last part in his head.

"Hele-"

He started to say before he saw her in the library reading a book. He slapped his head, not knowing why he didn't think to check the library first thing, as that was one of her favorite spots in the entire house.

"Helen. You ready to go?"

He asked her in a quiet tone.

"Dragon? Oh yeah! Let me just mark this page and then I will be right down! I am excited to go to Diagon Alley with you!"

She said surprised to see him.

"Yeah, I am too. But we are going to be late if we don't hurry now!"

He told her emphasizing the 'hurry' part of the sentence, in the hopes that she would hurry.

'I will meet you down there!"

She said before drifting through the floor. He *once again* raced through the door laughing, trying to catch up with her as was their ritual whenever they had to go somewhere.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! I am definitely going to keep updating. The when is the harder part of it though. Please excuse any grammar mistakes! Please review as that will give me motivation to continue the story!**


	2. September 1st

**Hey guys its Michelle. I don't think that I am going to have a set amount of chapters or anything for this chapter, so I am not going to really have a plan. This means that I might have some parts that are repeated or something like that, so just bear with me, as I probably don't know that I repeated it. I am sorry I haven't updated FLFG (for those of you reading it, if you aren't, go read it!). I updated the picture for this story, I hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

*12 days later*

Dragon rushed out the door behind Hermione, who was sprinting to the car with excitement screaming:

"Mom! Dad! Dragon! Hurry up! We need to go! We don't want to be late for the train!"

Dragon just rolled his eyes and walked out after, while her parents behind him looked at each other and laughed at their daughter's antics. Nevertheless, they walked over to the car and got into the respective driver and passenger seats, while Hermione held the door open for Dragon and her new cat, Crookshanks. Dragon hopped in the car, then leaned down to pick up the cat, putting him in the car next to him.

"Hermione"

Her dad, Dan, started to say.

"Yes dad?"

She replied.

"Did you get everything you need?"

He asked her twisting around to look at her in the back seat.

"Yes Dad."

She replied to him.

"Dragon helped me pack, and then lift it into the boot the other day. I made sure I had all of my textbooks, my quills, my robes, and everything else that I will need. There are also school owls at the school that I can borrow to send you a letter if I forget something. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

Hermione said, being the organized person she is, counting off everything on her fingers as she went through her mental packing list.

"Ok, that's great. I'm glad you got it done so early."

Her father replied turning back around to face the front of the car.

"Well if that is all, we had better get going! It will take about an hour and a half to get there, and its 9:00! Let's go!"

He finished, and Emma Granger hit the gas taking them on their journey from Crawley all the way to London, and Kings Cross Station, where her daughter would begin the first chapter of her new life, as a witch in the Wizarding World.

*In Wiltshire and hour later*

"Draco darling."

Draco heard from the staircase.

"You had better hurry up and head down for breakfast. It is 10:00. We leave at 10:45."

His mother called.

"Yes, mother. I shall be down in a second."

Draco replied, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Come on Helen, we ' _have_ _to'_ go to breakfast."

Draco almost whined to his room emphasizing the have to of his sentence, before catching the eye of the ghost who was just standing there, snickering and trying very hard to hold back her giggles, before they finally relented, and she was full out laughing and it became contagious, so before long, he was laughing as well, although he had no idea what he was laughing at.

Before long they both decided that heading down to breakfast would be the best course of action. Helen just disappeared down through the floor, but Draco was forced to walk, down the 6 flights of stairs that would take him to the breakfast room. He hurried down them though, as he wanted to be there when Helen arrived.

He arrived downstairs in the breakfast room, and saw Helen giggling in a corner, while his mother was sitting at the table next to his father. He just smiled in the general direction of Helen before sitting down across from his mother.

"Good morning, Mother, Father."

He said nodding at each respectively, before sitting in the magically enchanted chair that pushed itself in, and folded the napkin on Draco's lap.

"Good morning Draco, dear. I see that you made in downstairs, although you are still in your bedclothes."

His mother said to him, looking him over with a judging eye. Draco knew pretty well that she did not like him coming down to breakfast in his bedclothes, but he would rather be there in the wrong clothes than be late. According to his mother 'Early was on time, on time was late, and late was unacceptable.' That was the mantra she lived by when it came to punctuality in people. He would rather be On-Time and late, then unacceptable.

"Yes, mother. I am sorry for my inappropriate attire, I did not wake up on time, and figured I had better get down to breakfast when you called."

He responded to his mother, inwardly rolling his eyes.

"It is quite alright Draco, dear. Just remember that in Hogwarts, you must wake up on time, and be down to breakfast in your robes."

She reminded him. At the word Hogwarts, his entire face brightened. He forgot he headed off to the grand school today! How could he have forgotten the day that he had looked forward to since he first heard about the school when he was 3.

"Of course Mother. I would not dishonor the family is such a way that I arrived to breakfast in my bedclothes."

He said, watching his mother nod with a small smile, before he began to wolf down his breakfast, sneaking a glance at the clock on the wall. 10:15. That meant 30 minutes to finish eating, get dressed, and fix his hair.

"Please excuse me Mother, Father. I must go and get ready for the train."

He said to his parents, before racing up the stairs, discreetly beckoning Helen to follow him up. When he arrived in his room he saw Helen sitting on his bed, and she took one look at him before bursting in to laughter, causing him to burst into hysterics as well. He always had to act so proper in front of his parents, and it made him laugh. His eye caught the clock on the wall and saw the time. 10:30. Which meant 15 minutes had flown by.

"Oh my gosh!"

He exclaimed before rushing into his closet to get dressed, and ready to go. He ran out of the bathroom 5 minutes later happy with his outfit choice, before racing into the bathroom to fix his hair. He put some gel in it, before ruffling it up, to give him more of a relaxed look. Then he brushed his teeth, and washed his face. He ran out of the room to see the clock at 10:41. Just enough time to race downstairs.

"Dobby!"

He called.

"Yes, young master?"

Dobby replied after appearing with a crack.

"Can you take my trunk down to Father for me?"

He asked the elf. Dobby merely nodded, before he and his trunk disappeared with another crack.

"Helen!"

He called again, before seeing his best friend pop out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready. Let's go!"

She said, excited, before disappearing into the floor, causing him to run out the door and down the stairs. He looked at the clock when he got down, and it said 10:44. He had made it.

 **A/N: I know this is a REALLY lame ending. SORRY! I am going to write up the other bit right now and hopefully post it very soon after this one. I like my chapters to be around 1,000 words each, and don't like it to be too long. The next part would have taken a large chunk out of my next chapter, so I decided to end it there. The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days (if not tonight), so look for it then! If you have any ideas for the story, just leave a review or message me, and I will try and fit them in! As always, please remember to review as that gives me encouragement to keep writing!**

 **(The quote about lateness was taken from my AP History teacher)**


	3. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

**Hey guys, its Michelle. As I said at the end of the last chapter, I would try to update this as soon as possible, so here it is! I hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

*Still in Wiltshire*

Draco arrived downstairs with 15 seconds left before they left. His mother walked in and smiled seeing him standing there with his trunk that Dobby had brought down moments ago.

"Ready Draco?"

She asked smiling at him.

"Yes Mother. Is Father coming?"

He asked her, wondering if he should say goodbye to him now or if he would see him in a few minutes.

"He will be along with us in a few minutes he just has to finish up something in his office. Here take your floo power. I shall take your trunk."

She said to him, before reaching out for his trunk. He handed it to her before discreetly grabbing Helen's had and putting both of their hands into his pocket. He then grabbed a handful of the floo powder from the pot by the fire place before stepping in. He smiled at his mother, before saying his destination:

"Platform 9 ¾."

He then disappeared in a swirl of green flames, his hand still in Helen's.

*With the Granger's at King's Cross*

"Mum! Dad! Hurry! We still have to find the platform and it is 10:45! We are going to be late!"

Hermione squealed at her parents. She was dragging Dragon with her, while her dad lifted her trunk out of the boot of the car.

"Let your father find a trolley Hermione dear. Calm down. We will make it in time."

Her mother soothed her.

"Ok. Sorry dad."

She apologized.

"It's all good sweetheart, I know you are excited."

Her dad said to her calming her down even more.

"You ready sweetie?"

Her mom asked her watching her daughters face don an incredulous expression.

"Of course I'm ready Mum! I've been ready since the day we got that letter! Let's go!"

She said before racing off, Dragon's hand in one of hers, and Crookshanks in the other.

*Platform 9 ¾*

Draco heard a hiss as he arrived on the platform, with Helen by his side. He stepped out of the fireplace to see a gleaming red train, with the words 'The Hogwarts Express' printed on the side. Above the train there was a sign that said 'Platform 9 ¾'. He smiled. He made it to the express! He looked back as another hiss came out and saw his mother carrying his trunk. He quickly grabbed it from her, trying to relieve her of the stress of having a heavy trunk.

"It's ok Draco dear. I put a feather light charm on it for me."

His mother said before cancelling the charm, and passing over to Draco.

"Let's move out of the way and wait for your father dear."

She said to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him aside. Not more than a minute later Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the same fireplace, dusting off his coat.

"Father!"

Draco exclaimed running up to hug him.

"Hello son. You ready to board the express?"

He asked returning the hug.

"Of course! I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I left. Promise me you will write letters?"

He said before looking at both of his parents.

"Of course dear. We shall send them every week."

His mother replied before gathering him in a hug.

"We will miss you dear. Now run along, you must get a good compartment."

She said before pushing him and his trunk onto the express and away from his family. He turned around and waved to them and grabbed Helen's hand, before boarding the express and finding an open compartment to sit in. He lifted his trunk onto the rack, before sitting down next to Helen who had already taken a seat.

"So, are you excited?"

*On another part of the Platform*

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!"

A tearful Hermione said goodbye to her parents before grabbing her trunk, and Dragon's hand (Crookshanks was on her shoulder) and boarding the bright red engine. She was almost hyperventilating from excitement. She was going to a school for magic! Who wouldn't?

"Calm down Helen."

Dragon said, putting his hand on her shoulder that wasn't occupied by Crookshanks.

"Let's go find a compartment with someone you can make friends with."

He said to her, guiding her through the throngs of people, before settling on a compartment that had a blond boy sitting and talking to himself. Hermione though she recognized him from somewhere, but wasn't sure where. She looked in nervous, before opening the door and stepping in.

"Hello. I am looking for an emp-"

She paused mid-sentence as the boy looked up.

*Draco's Mindset*

He heard the door open, and paused his conversation with Helen as someone vaguely familiar stepped into his compartment.

"Hello. I am looking for an emp-"

She said before she caught sight of his face. He looked closer to hers and realized where he knew her from.

"Dragon?"

She asked before he replied equally confused,

"Helen?"

 **A/N: AHHHH! They met each other! I have looked forward to this part of the story since I first came up with the idea! I have had this planned out since the beginning! Well I hope you like it. I know it is kinda short, but I just wanted to get it in! But still, 2 chapters in one day! That's a record for me! Well, still remember to review!**


	4. The Express Part 1

**Hey guys, its Michelle. I know it has been soooooooooo long since I have updated, but you know, I kind of have a life outside of writing fanfiction, but thank you for not complaining and still reading (those of you who have just found TWI), but anyways, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

*Hermione's Mindset*

 _"_ _Dragon?"_

 _She asked before he replied equally confused,_

 _"_ _Helen?"_

Hermione looked back behind her to see if Dragon was still there, and he was, transparent blond hair, silver eyes, and all. She did a double take and looked back at the boy in the compartment, her eyes narrowing.

"Who are you? And how do you look like Dragon?"

She said almost spitting fire like the boy's namesake.

"Why I am Draco Malfoy, known as Dragon to my friend. Who may I ask are you, and why do you look like Helen?"

He asked her, first with a pompous air, and then ending the question with a bit of curiosity and blame.

"Helen? That's my nickname, because my name is Hermione, and she is fabled to be the daughter of Helen, and my friend tells me that I am always acting like his mother."

She replied, before hearing her Dragon behind her saying,

"Damn right."

The boy in front of her, Draco she remembered, glanced behind her with a questioning face before looking at the empty seat across from him and shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on in. It'll be interesting to learn about you."

He said before reaching out his hand to grab her suitcase. He hefted it up to the rack, struggling for a second, before getting it.

"Merlin. What do you have in there? A whole library?"

He asked her, before watching her blush and reply shyly,

"Kind of. I packed all the books from my room, and a few dozen I got from the bookstore in Diagon Alley."

She said and looking down ashamed.

"Really! How did you fit that much into your trunk? Mine only has a minor extendable charm, and my father would never let me take that many books from the manor!"

Draco said looking at her in awe.

"You have a manor?"

Hermione asked losing the point of his question.

"Of course, the Malfoy's have always lived in a manor. Don't you live in one?"

He asked her raising his brow, his question still in the back of his mind.

"No. I'm not some snotty rich kid who goes to a private school. I live in a normal 3 floor house in the middle of Crawley."

She replied, beginning to have doubts about sitting in a compartment with a rich kid.

"So you aren't a pureblood? Not that I care, I'm just wondering."

Draco asked, with a bit of defensiveness at her look of confusion.

"A pureblood? What's that? Since I have never heard of it I assume that I am not. I remember Professor McGonagall telling me that she would have to take me to Diagon Alley by Portkey because I am muggle-born. That's all I have ever heard about blood/child references."

Hermione replied smartly backing up her point.

"Oh. Well a pureblood is someone who has magical parents, and whose parents also had magical parents. A half-blood is someone with one pure/half-blood parent, and one muggle-born/muggle. And then a muggle-born is someone with muggle parents."

Draco replied listing off each type of wizard/witch on his fingers.

"But, why don't the name for muggle borns end in blood like the others?"

Hermione asked, seeing right through the cover Draco had tried to place over the rude word.

"Well, there is a word that certain bigoted purebloods who think that you must have magic in your family to deserve it, but it's not a very nice word. I don't like to use it."

Draco replied, determinately not mentioning that his father was one of the people that thought that way.

"Oh."

Hermione said, not saying anything else on the subject and falling into a stupor.

"So, how did you fit all of those books into your trunk?"

Draco asked, trying to get them off the unsettling topic, and successfully pulling her out of her stupor.

"Oh! My parents got me one of the trunks that have two compartments in them. One of them has an undetectable extension charm on it where my dad built lots of shelves for my books, and the other has a bunch of clothing racks and places to store my clothes. And then the books were all mine already. I love to read, so I always get books of every kind on my birthday. Last September when I got my Hogwarts letter, my parents got me the trunk and a few dozen books about the wizarding world and different spells. I have already practiced some of them. Would you like to see?"

Hermione said, rattling off the random information about her trunk lost in her own world of books, and then pulling out her wand with a questioning look on her face, but then she saw Draco's shocked face, that looked like he was trying to remember everything she said.

"Oh sorry. I talk really fast when I am excited. And books and magic always get me excited."

Hermione said apologizing and looking down again.

"No, you are fine. I just had to take it all in for a second. And I love books and learning too! I would love to see some of the magic you know. I know a few basic spells, like the summoning charm and the levitating charm, but that's it. I'm sure you know more than that."

He said waving her apologies away.

"I can do the levitating charm, and I've seen the summoning charm mentioned, but haven't been able to do it yet."

Hermione said, before pulling out her wand.

"I don't know too many, but I do know a few. Some of the basic ones are: _Alohamora, Aguamenti, Colloportus, Diffindo, Engorgio, Expelliarmus, Ferula, Gemino, Glisseo, Incendio, Locomoter, Lumos, Molliare, Nox, Pack, Point Me, Protego, Reducio, Reparo, Scourgify, Tergeo,_ and like I said before _, Wingardium Leviosa_. That's only some of the ones I know. I learned most of them because I figured they would be useful for potions,getting to classes, or random other things. Do you want me to demonstrate something?"

She asked him, before seeing his shocked face.

"Some of those are 6th year spells! How in Merlin's name did you manage to learn all of those?"

He asked in awe.

"Just practice. I've known I was a witch for about a year, and I've had my wand for the whole year. Just practice all the time, and I learned it all."

Hermione said just shrugging it off.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense. Could you show me _Aguamenti_? I've never seen it actually performed before."

Draco asked, politely.

"Of course."

Hermione said, and as the she was about to say the spell, the door opened and her resulting spell made a stream of water hit the unsuspecting target right in the face.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

 **A/N: I hope you can guess who the person who walked in was! I hope Hermione knowing that many spells isn't too farfetched. I kind of just thought that those would be useful for her when she was in Hogwarts. This chapter kind of just presents some more background on Hermione and Draco, and not much on the invisible friend thing, but that will come back next chapter I promise! Well I hope you like it! Remember to R &R! I will see you whenever I find the time to write another chapter!**


End file.
